Our Night
by TeamTorres
Summary: "I wanted to stay in last night. I thought, I thought that last night would be the night for us. You know? Our night." The night of Izzie and Alex's wedding Callie makes the move to have a romantic night with Arizona. CALZONA ONE-SHOT


_This is my second Calzona fic so please be kind. I wanted to write something light and fun since the storyline this season is so un-hopeful for our girls reuniting. Anyway please leave feedback it's always welcome._

 _Note: I'm working on a full length multi-chapter fic for Calzona over the holidays so stay tuned._

 **Story: Our Night**

 **Show: Grey's Anatomy**

 **Couple: Callie/Arizona**

 _ **All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**_

The wedding wasn't planned for Izzie and Alex so the reception at Meredith's house was cancelled for the newlyweds to get back to the cancer wing at Seattle Grace. The guests went their separate ways after the couple made their way back up the aisle. For Callie Torres, the wedding could not end soon enough.

She was exhausted. She had been pulling 30 hour shifts in the ER for weeks since her father disowned her and tonight was her first night off in almost two weeks. She could already hear her bed and a DVR binge calling her name as she walked with her girlfriend to the exit of the church.

"Calliope?"

Breaking out of her daze, Callie turned to her girlfriend.

"Sorry what?" She asked.

"I'm driving you home and putting you in bed. You're exhausted. I'll take a cab to my place okay? You need sleep." The blonde said with a reassuring smile.

Callie looked at her girlfriend and took her hand as they reached her car.

"Do you maybe wanna stay over tonight so you don't have to drive home this late? We could just hang out and maybe if you're up to it...ya know.."

Arizona could hear her heartbeat in her hears when she heard the brunettes voice go down an octave with the last part of her suggestion.

"You mean?"

"Only if you want to." Callie added quickly.

"Calliope, you are exhausted and it's late. We've both had a long day I don't want you to feel like you have to..."

The blonde was cut off when Callie pushed her against the car door and crushed her mouth to hers. The kiss was fast and hard. This was a kiss the two had never shared. It had been sweet fun kisses in the stairwell or at Joe's after work; this was different. There was need in this kiss. Passion. All the unanswered questions they still had about what this meant. The second Arizona felt Callie's tongue trace her bottom lip she caved and shoved her own tongue in the Latina's mouth.

Callie's hands were all over the blonde as she gripped her hips and slowly unzipped her coat.

"Come home with me, Arizona. Please. I want you."

Before Arizona had time to think of a response the brunette had her hand shoved in her soaked panties.

"I really want you." Callie said looking at the blonde with a fire in her brown eyes that Arizona hadn't seen before.

"Callie...you're soaked..." Arizona said losing her control when she let her finger touch the sensitive spot right in between the brunette's legs.

"Come. Home. With. Me." Callie said between kisses.

Finally losing her cool, Arizona pulled her hand out of the Latina's panties and put her finger in her mouth never losing eye contact with Callie.

"Get in the car, Callie. Now."

The fire in the blondes eyes was new to Callie and the tone in her voice was making her wetter by the second. She almost fell getting into the passenger side of the car.

"Yes, ma'am." Callie said with a huge smile on her face. She wasn't as tired after all.

The car ride home was quiet as the temperature in the car got higher. Both women knew what was coming but had no idea how to prepare.

"Stop it." Arizona said suddenly.

"Stop what?" Callie asked confused.

"You're thinking too much. Don't panic yourself. I'm okay with waiting if that's what you want. I don't want to rush you."

Callie looked over at this beautiful woman sitting next to her and smiled.

"I don't want to wait. I'm just nervous but good nervous like butterflies in my stomach nervous. I'm new at this, Arizona. I don't want to disappoint you."

Arizona stopped the car outside of Callie's apartment and looked at her girlfriend with a look that sent chills through the Latina's body.

"Calliope, you could never disappoint me. We'll do whatever you want okay? If it's totally PG-13 or we go all lesbian porno up there I'll be happy. I just want to make you feel good okay? What can I do to make you feel good?"

Callie didn't know what came over her but she found herself climbing over the seat and straddling the blonde placing kisses from her lips down her neck.

"Let's get inside." She whispered into the blondes ear before biting down on the lobe.

The second Callie shut the door behind them Arizona was on her. Pushing her against the door and kissing her hard on the mouth before biting down on her bottom lip.

"Bedroom?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"Door on the right."

Before Arizona could respond Callie lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom removing piece by piece of her clothes before putting her back down on the ground and unzipping her navy blue dress.

Pushing the blonde down on the bed in nothing but her lacy bra and matching panties Callie started the attack on her girlfriends body from her neck to her toned stomach before reaching her destination right between the blondes legs.

"Callie..." The blonde moaned as the Latina pushed the blondes legs open and slowly pulled her panties down.

The brunette said a silent prayer to herself not to mess this up before her tongue reached the dripping center of the blondes sex. Her tongue attacked the blondes clit while Arizona gripped onto the brunettes hair.

"Mhmmm Callie...that feels amazing."

The licking turned to sucking as Arizona felt herself losing control.

"Don't stop...don't stop. Oh my god, Callie. Yes! Yes! I'm gonna..."

Callie didn't hear the rest of Arizona's mumbling as she soaked up as much of the blonde as she could.

"You...that was...wow."

Callie laughed as she came up to meet the blondes smiling face.

"I've muted you? That's quite the accomplishment. I've never rendered anyone speechless before."

'Shut up." Arizona said smiling as she kissed the brunette still tasting herself on Callie's lips.

Rolling the brunette on her back, Arizona straddled her girlfriend and pinned her hands above her head.

"You are wearing far too much clothing. We should fix that." Arizona said kissing the sensitive spot just below the brunettes ear while she unzipped the side of her dress.

"Yes please." Callie responded moaning as Arizona slipped the black dress off.

"You are the sexiest woman I have ever met. Do you have any idea how much it hurt not being able to touch you tonight? That dress was perfect on you. I just wanted to reach over and touch you."

Taking the brunettes soaked panties off and inserting one finger, Arizona smiled at the reaction she got from her extremely turned on girlfriend.

"Just like this.." She whispered into Callie's ear.

"Arizona...please..." Callie moaned.

"Please what, Calliope?"

Grabbing the blonde by the neck and pulling her down to meet her lips, Callie smiled.

"Fuck me."

Arizona smiled and added another finger and pumped in and out.

"Whatever my girl wants she gets." Arizona said smiling.

"Oh..my GOD! Yes! Harder, baby. More. Please I need more."

Arizona couldn't stop herself. Listening to Callie's begging had the blonde dripping and losing control. While fingering the Latina, Arizona let her free thumb play with Callie's clit as the brunette reached her release. The brunette tightened around the blondes fingers and biting down on Callie's shoulder holding back her own moans, Arizona watched her girlfriend come down from orgasm.

"You are amazing. Like goldstar amazing. Olympic gold medal good. You'd win the gold in that, my friend. Wow. I've never..." Callie started catching her breath.

"Not even with?" Arizona asked. She could believe that Callie never reached that much or a climax with Mark Sloane.

"Not with Mark...Erica...George...no one."

Proud of herself Arizona leaned over and kissed Callie softly on the mouth.

"Good to know. Pizza?" She asked smiling.

Kissing her back, Callie grabbed her cell phone and dialed the local late night pizza place.

"Pizza."


End file.
